There are many situations when it would be helpful to have a compact, portable firefighting system readily available and able to venture where large, full-scale firefighting vehicles and pick-up trucks are unable to go. This system would be extremely helpful in rural areas where smaller or volunteer fire departments need a system to take water and foam directly to the fire, despite the fire being off-road or in an inaccessible brush or forested area.
This portable, compact system would serve as an adjunct to the fire fighters who typically are required to fight wildland and brush fires on the ground with hand tools which is both labor intensive, costly and dangerous.
The ability to take foam directly to a fire has multiple benefits. The usefulness of foam in firefighting has long been recognized. Foam allows firefighters to blanket an area, retarding combustion or suffocating a fire already present. Additionally, depending on the % concentration of the foam, it is able to “stick” to potential combustibles, including brush and trees.